A Problem
by Kangarooney
Summary: What if Maerad hadn't been able to change back from wolf-form when she'd reunited with Cadvan?
1. Chapter 1

A 'What if'

**This is my first fic ever so please tell me what you think of it, and R&R!  
><strong>

**What if during 'The Riddle' Maerad hadn't been able to change back from a wolf?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the books… *sigh* Happy copyright people?**

**Directions:** _Italics, are the thoughts of the people._ **Bold, is my commenting, and stuff.** Underline, switching peoples POV.

**This is from both Cadvan's and Maerad's POV**

Chapter 1

Meeting

Maerad loped along. She saw the ruins, she saw the destruction- despite knowing what had happened- and she felt like crying. Instead she sat down and howled a long, drawn-out, mournful howl. She put all the pain she'd felt in her life, living in Gilman's cot as a slave, the burning of Pellinor, both times her mother had died, Cadvan being killed, everything. Sitting there, amidst the ruins of her School, she howled and howled.

~~~000~~~

Cadvan arrived at the ruins, riding Darsor. He was thinking of the dream he'd had while in Marsok, Ardina had come to him in a dream, telling him to go to the ruins of Pellinor, that on Midwinter's day Maerad should meet him there, 'If everything goes well.' She'd said. _If everything goes well, _He thought,_ of course, only if it goes well. As if anything has been going well. At least you have some hope, _whispered a voice in his head, _hope is good. Yeah but what is hope going to do for you if she doesn't show? Hm? Isn't it worse to have been shown hope, and then have it thrown in your face, than to have gotten any in the first place? Hm? _Cadvan broke that train of thought,_ No, she will come. She's got to. She _must_. _

Cadvan shook his head, looking around he decided here was as good a place as any to camp.

_Well Darsor my old friend, it looks like now we wait. _Cadvan sighed.

_Cadvan, if she does not show, do you promise we will head for Innail?_

_Well, I guess... Don't think like that Darsor. Of course she'll show._

_Do you promise Cadvan? _Questioned his horse, _Do you?_

_Yes Darsor, I do. I promise that if Maerad doesn't show, we will leave for Innail. Happy?_

_Yes Cadvan, I am._

Cadvan turned to set up camp. While he was lighting the fire, he heard a noise, an extremely sorrowful noise, the noise of the wolf. It sang of all the woes in the world. Of people dying and family's being separated.

The sound reached deep inside of him, and he remembered Maerad and all his worries for and about her, he relived the pain he'd felt when his mother and father, sisters and brothers had all died, and when Ceredin had been slain by the Revenant, he felt extreme exhaustion wash over him, and then, then he felt it all-everything- fade away, it just melted, along with the wolf howl that had come from nowhere, it just disappeared. _Somehow,_ He thought, _somehow that wolf's howl that lonesome noise, it has given me relief. I wonder how...?_

~~~000~~~

Maerad treaded on. Suddenly, she paused. Something wasn't quite right... Something on the air... A noise. She hadn't thought anyone was in the ruins, _Maybe they're like me, visiting a place they haven't visited in ages, a place they remember, they could never forget, just... visiting. Or, they're Hulls or wers living in the ruins. _Warned a voice, _Best be careful then. _Stilling her thoughts, Maerad tested the air. She smelled, _Human, definitely human. And one who hasn't bathed in a while at that. _She added, chuckling. Then quieted, _and a horse. They, whoever they are, are cooking food. Oh am I hungry._ And as if to prove that point, her stomach growled.

Turning a corner, Maerad paused. _Right there, black, all black. Is it a Hull?_ For a moment she froze in fear,_ no. I sense no evil emanating from it._ Whatever it was, it was cooking food, and she was hungry.

Hesitantly, she stepped forward, into the light, and then she stopped. She crouched down and stared, waiting. The person seemed to sense her presence, for it stood up and looked at her. She wasn't looking at its face so she couldn't actually see its look; rather she felt its look. Slowly, she crept forward, one step at a time, and a pause between each one.

The man spoke, "Come wolf, you look hungry." _The voice! No! It cannot be! He's dead! Isn't he...? _She looked into his eyes, _Cadvan! Oh, Cadvan! He's alive! _Alive_! _She sprang forward, wanting to hug him, ask him what had happened, why he wasn't dead.

Cadvan jerked back in surprise, pulling his sword from its sheath, and pointing it at her. She _just_ managed to slow her run, resulting in her being thrown off balance and tumbling off to one side. _Of course! _She berated herself; _He thought I was attacking him! Stupid! Stupid!_

He spoke again, "Wolf, I do not wish to hurt you. You do not need to kill me for food." _Sorry Cadvan,_ She mumbled to herself. Standing up, she shook her coat and walked a couple of paces away. Cadvan was looking at her curiously. She sat down and closed her eyes. _Be Maerad. Be me._

Nothing happened.

* * *

><p><strong>That's about it. Review. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**!R&R I still don't own anything, or anybody. R&R!**

Chapter 2

Wondering

Cadvan poured himself some stew. _She hasn't shown up yet. _Again he thought. The peacefulness he'd gotten from the wolf's howl had faded when the sun had descended. _What if the Ardina's plan didn't...? No. Don't think about it. _

Suddenly Cadvan was aware of something watching him. _Could it be...?_ But it wasn't. He saw when he turned around. It was a wolf, instead. _It is probably the wolf from earlier._ He guessed. Silently the wolf took a step. Then a pause, a step, another. _Maybe it is hungry. _He thought.

"Come wolf, you look hungry." He offered a bowl towards it. The wolf's eyes were suddenly searching his own, it seemed, in shock. A moment of silence, then it attacked. Claws out, fangs glistening, eyes piercing. Cadvan jerked back, drawing his sword, Arnost, from its sheath. He put it out in front of him, causing the wolf to veer away, right before stabbing itself on the sword. It rolled away, in an ungainly heap. Then it sat up.

"Wolf, I do not wish to hurt you. You need not kill me for food." He said gently, trying to calm it. Meanwhile his thoughts were racing, _why did it attempt to attack me? Was it because I spoke to it? _In response, it stood up and walked a couple of paces away. It then sat down and closed its eyes. Cadvan was curious; he hadn't met many lone wolves in his travels. But he was sure this one was acting strangely, all the other wolves he'd met had stayed away from him. _Perhaps it is the hunger that drives it to confront me like this,_ he thought, _it is certainly scrawny, and very hungry looking-_ His thoughts were cut off by the wolf's surprised growling. It was pacing back and forth, occasionally sitting back down and closing its eyes again, only resulting in some more frustrated growling.

_What is wrong with the beast? _Asked Darsor, coming up behind him.

_I know not. But we should be wary; it attempted to attack me just now._

_Maybe you should ask it what the matter is. _He suggested.

_Of course! Good idea Darsor. Thank you. "_Wolf, what is it that troubles you?" He questioned. The wolf stopped its pacing to look at him. When it didn't respond, he asked once more, "Wolf, what is it that troubles you?" When nothing happened, the wolf jumped up and ran off, growling it seemed at itself.

Cadvan stared after it, curiously. _I wonder what that was about... Ah well. _He then shrugged his shoulders and turned around. He took out his bedroll and laid it out. Lying down he spoke, "Darsor, will you take the first watch? If the wolf appears again, wake me."

_Yes of course. Sleep Cadvan. Worry not. When I am ready I will wake you. Goodnight._

"Goodnight." Mumbled Cadvan. Then, _Maerad _still_ hasn't shown... Where could she be...? _Cadvan slept.

~~~000~~~

_Why didn't it work? _Maerad asked herself over and over again, _why? _She growled, angry at herself, _Maybe I didn't do it right. _Sitting down she tried again, _be Maerad. Be me. _Nothing. _Dammit! What did I do wrong? Dammit! _She returned to pacing, _Bye the Light! What. Is. Wrong. With. Me. What?_ Again she tried nothing. Back to pacing. Then she paused when Cadvan said, "Wolf, what is it that troubles you?" _Of course! Mind-speech! Cadvan! Thank the Light you're alive! Why aren't you dead? You had me so worried! _She waited for his response, which, to her surprise, was, "Wolf, what is it that troubles you?" _What? You're asking again! _She replied, _I answered you! _When she saw he was _still _waiting for an answer, she jumped up and fled the whole while asking herself what was wrong with her… and getting no reply.

Stopping, she tried again, nothing. _Still nothing! What's the matter? What!_ Maerad laid her muzzle on the ground, thinking. Then she slept. In her dreams Ardina appeared, "Daughter, what is wrong?" She asked.

"Ardina! I cannot change back! I do not know why. And I cannot mind-speak with him. Do you know what has happened?"

"Worry not Maerad, your powers have not failed you, rather they have gone beyond your grasp, for your safety. For if you had managed to change back, and then Arkan would have found you. And if you had been able to mind-speak to Cadvan, Arkan would have simply read his mind. For indeed he would expect you to head for your old companion."

"But Ardina, Cadvan fears for me. I can tell."

"Aye, he does that. But is it not better for you to be safe and him worrying then for you to be captured, and him, worrying? Nay, it would be good if he believes something is wrong and returns to Innail. I believe that when you are far enough away, your powers will return, and then you can cease his worries."

"But-"

"Nay. Listen to me Maerad. You must follow him and protect him from Hulls and wers. For if he dies, and then you will be unable to change back. You can choose whether to approach him again, or stay in the background, watching over him. But! Remember, he _must_ survive. At all costs. Or you will be stuck." Ardina slowly faded away.

For the rest of the night, Maerad slept peacefully.

**So, yeah. That's what's happening. Anyway, I decided that since chapters 1 and 2 are both so short I'd put them both in one document thingy. Hopefully my chapters will get longer as the story progresses**...

**So please oh please oh pretty pretty please with a cherry on top R&R. PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leaving Pellinor

Cadvan awoke the next morning to a peaceful sky and a gentle breeze. However, neither of these things got through to him. He was too worried about why Maerad hadn't shown yet. _Now what do I do? _He groaned, _my only thought was about reuniting with Maerad._

_Cadvan, you promised we would return to Innail if she did not show. You promised._

_I know, I know. But, what if she comes later? What if she was merely detained for a short while? We can still wait._

_Nay Cadvan, you told me about your dream. I believe that if Maerad was going to be detained then Ardina would have told you. If she has not shown, then I don't believe she will. Please friend. _

_Just one more day..._ Pleaded Cadvan,_ Just one, and then we go?_

_Okay Cadvan,_ Darsor reluctantly agreed, _one more day, and then we go, please._

_Yes, tomorrow then,_ and with that agreed upon, Cadvan sat down and waited.

Meanwhile, a wolf watched them. _It looks like Cadvan and Darsor are planning on staying another day. This is not good. No it isn't. I must get him to move on, head back to Innail. _Maerad thought this because, earlier that day, before dawn, she'd gone exploring, and she'd seen a large force of wers and Hulls heading their direction.

Sitting down, Maerad began to think, trying to figure a way to warn Cadvan and Darsor. _Hmm, I could draw words with my claws in the dirt... No, that won't work, and I'm not very good at writing yet, let alone with claws. I could try to approach him like last night, but how could I warn him? What if I approach him and try being subservient? I could act like I mean him no harm-which I don't. Humph. What to do, what to do... I've got it! I'll earn his trust, but how? Well, it'll probably come to me when I am on the scene. _Silently, she arose and padded towards his campsite.

Cadvan was daydreaming when Darsor said, _Cadvan! The wolf! It is returning! _Instantly his hand reached for his sword, then swore when he realized it was by his bedroll on the opposite side of the campsite. Looking up he saw the wolf walking towards him. When it was several paces away, it stopped and lied down, staring at him.

Cadvan slowly stood up and walked to his sword he then picked it up, the entire time watching the wolf cautiously. When nothing happened, he slowly sat down in a position he knew he would easily be able to get up from if the need arose. They stayed in this position for what seemed an hour. Finally, Cadvan spoke, "Wolf. What is it you want?" The wolf's reply was to continue watching him. _I wish I had Malgorn with me, _Thought Cadvan, _He'd know what to do and why this wolf is acting so strangely._

~~~000~~~

_Be patient Maerad. Be patient. To him you're just a strange wolf that keeps watching and approaching him. Ugh, though, ugh! I wish Malgorn were here! He'd definitely understand me better! _She was lying down in front of Cadvan, who was in turn, watching her and holding on to his sword. _Okay, so he knows I am a weird wolf that likes staring at him. Good to know, but not what I was intending. Maybe if I go off and bring him a dead wer he'd be more alert. Yeah, let's try that. _Slowly she arose and ran off. _Now I just need to find a solitary wer, not ten, not twenty, just one. _Loping along, she headed the direction she'd seen the army. She slowed down and rounded a corner, _Darn it! They're even closer than I would've thought! Darn it! I've got, say, till sundown to get Cadvan and Darsor out of here! _Slowly, she crept forward, searching for a foolish wer. She was lucky, creeping up behind it, she was so silent it didn't notice her till she attacked, and by then it was too late. A quick, but very fierce battle ensued, leaving Maerad as the victor. Picking up the wer in her mouth, wincing at the taste, Maerad headed back to Cadvan's campsite.

~~~000~~~

_So, a wolf came over to me last night, it then attempted attack, acted strangely and ran off. It then comes back this afternoon to stare at me for an hour, and then runs away again. What is it doing?_

_It comes again, _Darsor warned, _and carries something._

Cadvan looked over to where the wolf had left. Indeed it was coming back, and was carrying something in its mouth. It walked closer to him than it had the other two times, put the something down, walked a couple of paces away, and then stared at him, expectantly, it seemed.

Cautiously, he walked forward, _what is it-? A wer! _Cadvan looked at the wolf. _Darsor, I haven't been paying attention, I believe this wolf has save dus from a surprise attack._

_ Then perhaps you should thank it, give it food._

Cadvan picked a loaf of bread out of his bag and stepped forward, the wolf regarded him warily. "Wolf, I thank you for your help. Would you like some food?" he then set the food down in front of the wolf and stepped back again. The wolf picked up the food, walked away, put the food down and walked back over to him. It looked at him.

_Um, Darsor, do you think it expects more?_

_ Maybe, you should ask._

"Wolf, what is it you desire? Would you like more food?" In response, the wolf stood up, and began to pace back-and-forth. Then it stopped, its ears pricking back, listening, it then bounded away. Before Cadvan could begin to wonder at the wolf's strange behavior again, it came back, this time pulling the bodies of _two_ wers. It then sat down and cocked its head as if listening to something, then looked pointedly at him.

"Wha-?" Began Cadvan

_I do believe it is trying to tell you to listen, perhaps through your Bardic ears .Perhaps to warn you of more wers. It can only kill so many, _suggested Darsor.

_Good thinking Darsor. _Cadvan sent out his senses, and was awarded by the sound of many feet marching and leathery flapping wings. "It sounds, it sounds as if an army... or at least a large group, is coming our way." Cadvan murmured, the wolf let loose a sharp, short bark; then began to eat.

_The beast is agreeing, I think this is what it was trying to warn us of the whole time._

"Then we should pack, and leave. Foe surely if Maerad were heading this way, she would see them and steer clear, and head for Innail... but, what if..."

_No Cadvan. We must leave._

"Yes, yes of course." Cadvan looked thoughtfully over at the wolf, which was gulping down the bread. "And we owe our thanks to this wolf who has selflessly decided to help us, warning us of the enemy. I wonder why...?"

_Friend, hurry…_

_ Yes, of course._

Soon he was packed and ready to go. Meanwhile, the wolf had left, having finished its bread. _I suppose to go on with its life..._

They were about to leave the shelter of the ruins, and head out onto a plane before entering the forest, when the wolf appeared again. (Literally appearing right underneath Darsors' intended path.) Reacting to its sudden appearance, Darsor reared in surprise. _I nearly stepped on it!_ He said.

"Whoa Darsor, it is alright." After calming his mount, Cadvan turned his attention back the wolf. It was just standing there, watching them. When nothing happened, Cadvan decided to go around it. However, the wolf had a different idea, moving in front of them, blocking their path. _What is it doing?_ He wondered. Again he tried to go around, again it blocked him; he whole time, watching.

_I believe it is trying to warn us of something. Like before. _guessed Darsor.

_Yes, you may be right. _He agreed.

The wolf crouched down, looking at them again, waiting. Cadvan dismounted. The wolf's expression seemed to say, 'Finally I'm getting through to these people!'. It then turned and began walking away, a different direction then they'd been heading. When they didn't follow, it looked over its shoulder and whimpered softly. Cadvan set forward. The wolf then continued on. After about fifteen minutes, Cadvan found them at a large, crumbling doorway which led to a forest, _No,_ the_ forest. _The one they'd been heading to, just having skipped the empty plane. _Clever wolf, it must use this as an escape route in case something invades its home. _It stopped and waited for them to catch up to it. Then it looked into Cadvan's' eyes and pointed its nose to the forest, Cadvan could just make out the slight hint of a trail.

"Does it lead to the road to Innail?" He asked.

The wolf looked at him again, and pointed its nose to the path.

It sat down and watched as Cadvan and Darsor rode into the trees, right before he entered, though, Cadvan paused and looked back. Some thanks were due. "Thank you wolf, you have aided me. For this, I call you my friend. I owe you." The wolf simply sat there. When Cadvan turned away he thought he saw a flicker of something, like sadness, in its eyes. He then rode Darsor into the trees.

The wolf sat there, watching them. When they disappeared from its sight, it turned its face to the sky and howled, howled the howl of a solitary, lone wolf.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A New Friend

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing you have seen before in this story.<br>**

_~This is Mind-talk~_  
>"This is normal speech"<strong><br>**_These are normal thoughts**  
><strong>_

**Okay, now on with the story. The one you have all been waiting for!**

* * *

><p>Maerad followed a path that ran parallel to the one Cadvan and Darsor were on. She had discovered them that morning, around dawn, while debating with herself on how to talk to Cadvan. That was also when she had discovered the Hull and wer army.<p>

After watching Cadvan and Darsor fade into the trees, she had howled a farewell to them, thinking how she was _so close_ to her companions, yet they didn't know it was her. She truly felt like an outcast, like a lone-wolf. She had then gone back to watch the army's movements. _They are probably going to make camp here. How perfect, _she'd smiled grimly at that, _they will camp in one School's ruin-caused by them- on their way to another School's. Ironic._

Indeed, her suspicions seemed to be true, for the wer scouts had stopped their scouting and had started making camp._ And I _just_ got Cadvan out of there, only just though. It is a pretty good thing I found these paths earlier, heading to the road too. If I hadn't, Cadvan would have continued on to the plane, right into the army. And we cannot have that now, can we? No, most certainly not._

Hearing something in the underbrush, Maerad paused. Putting her nose to the ground, she searched for a scent, _Rabbit, it will make a fine snack for me. _Slowly inching towards it, she struck. While tearing into its flesh, Maerad thought, _I've certainly become a better hunter, that's for sure. Of course, it helps that that is my only key to survival, of course I could ransack Cadvan's food, but I just don't think he'd like that, what with not knowing who I actually am and all. But still, I do no hunt very well... Hmm, the obvious explanation for _that _is the fact I am normally human. _

Finishing her meal, Maerad continued on her way. She wasn't worried about losing her companions, for as she knew, wolves had _extremely_ high endurance, they could run for hours on end with empty stomachs, eating up miles and miles of a journey, without tiring. _And I just had a nice rabbit for dinner, so I'm not exactly starving. _She added, humorlessly. Several moments later she began noticing familiar pieces of scenery, _Ah, I am getting closer. _

Maerad slowed to a walk, and cautiously walked out onto the road. She put her nose to the ground, searching for Cadvan's scent. _Hmm, he's being smart, staying near the trees._ she observed when she followed his scent to the treeline. Making sure they were indeed following the road to Innail and not the opposite direction, Maerad trotted 200 paces into the woods and then went parallel to the road.

She caught up to them at midnight, or thereabouts. Cadvan was asleep, leaving Darsor on watch, most likely. After lying around, watching him sleep for a while, Maerad got bored and decided to go circle their camp. When she was opposite to the position she had been before, she sensed something behind her. She tensed up and leapt around. A sandy male wolf was sitting in front of her.

_~Hello,~ _He said smoothly in wolf, ~_what are you doing on this fine eve, my beautiful, young lady.~_

_~Good evening,~_ She said cautiously,_ ~I am simply enjoying the fine weather. And you?~_

_~Ah how it pains my heart for you to be afraid of me.~ _He looked slightly wounded, then continued, ~_It seems we are of a like mind. I was out for a walk, to escape the confines of my home, when I espied the graceful form of an Autumn Night wolf. The sight of you pleased me so much, I felt the need to come closer to make sure mine eyes were not deceiving me.~ _

Maerad considered this,_ ~Oh? Have I trespassed on another land? I saw no signs to show this territory was owned.~_

_~Nay, you need not fear miss. These lands are not claimed. For there is only I. I am simply passing through. My family is dead.~_

_~Oh, I am sorry. I feel for you.~_

_~Do not be,~ _he grinned,_ ~I find life away from the pack to be quite fun, and relaxing. But miss, might I ask what a young thing like you is doing out here? Lone-wolves are uncommon, female lone-wolves are especially so.~ _

_~My family was killed by the humans.~ _She explained, slightly twisting the truth, ~_The den we lived in was attacked and burnt down. My mother and I escaped, only to be captured by the human's and used as their slaves, I guess you could call us hunting beasts, they would punish us when we did wrong. Soon after our capture, my mother sickened and died, leaving me alone in the world. I have been their slave for my whole life, only until recently. I escaped. Now I am fleeing the place.~_

He looked taken-aback,_ ~Oh! I am so sorry!~_

_~Don't worry, it was not your fault. I like freedom, it is so nice.~_

_~Of course you do! Would you like me to give you a tour of the wild?~_

_~Yes,~ _She said shyly,_ ~I would...?~_

_~Oh! I am apologize! My name is Keku. And you are?~_

_~My name is Maerad. I was born near Pellinor. So, I am Maerad of Pellinor.~_

_~Maerad...~_ He considered her name,_ ~that is a beautiful name. Come! We shall have a joyous time!~_

And so, for several hours, Maerad and Keku romped in the wilderness. She forgetting all of her worries, he enjoying the company of another wolf. Chattering about everything and nothing. They ran side-by-side, or would simply sit or lay down in a companionable silence.

At one point, Keku ran off, telling Maerad to stay put. _'And don't move!'_ Were his last words before he disappeared. A couple of moments later, spent enjoying the breeze and staring at the stars, he came back, carrying two rabbits. He placed the larger one down near her, then set down his.

_~Oh!~_ She said in surprise, ~_You didn't need to hunt for me! Thank you. You are very kind.~_

_~Do not worry about it,~_ He said, embarrassed,_ ~I like hunting, and now with you here, I can hunt twice as much.~ _Happily, he wagged his tail.

Smiling a wolfish grin, she dug in. ~_Mm! It is delicious! Of all the rabbits I have caught and eaten in my lifetime, I must say this is the best I have had! Do you have some trick to tell whether or not they will taste good?~_

Keku wriggled with obvious pleasure, ~_Of course! I will tell you.~_ He continued on, telling her of his hunts and the largest animals he had killed.

Later that night, Keku asked her a question, ~_Maerad. I was wondering, do you have any specific destination in mind? If you do not, then perhaps you would stay here with me? And if you _do_ have a destination, perhaps I could join you?~_

_~Why Keku, of _course_ you can join me!~ _She exclaimed, ~_I am heading south, for the forest near Innail, a city the humans have built, to get away from my old prison. Actually, I am following that Bard and his horse over there,~_ she pointed with her nose, in the direction where Cadvan and Darsor were. ~_I heard they were heading for a place called Innail; my mother sometimes told me of this place, or rather, the forest surrounding it. _

Maerad continued to describe the forest as a beautiful place, full of wildlife to hunt, and many clear, cool streams and creeks to drink from._ ~I think it sounds wonderful.~_

Keku cocked his head, ~_But I thought you said you hated humans. Because of what they have done to you and your family.~_

_~I do and I don't. You see I have lived with those humans my entire life, thus I know them by smell, sound, and sight. So I am not against_ all _humans. Just extremely wary of them.~_

_~Ah, I think... I think I see. I can still come with you?~_

_~Yes! Of course you can!~_

_~That is good! Then perhaps we should sleep. For I believe tomorrow will be a long day. May good dreams be upon you.~_ He spoke the wolf customary night farewell.

_~And may they be upon you as well.~_ She replied. Together, they lied down, curled up against the other, making a tight, circle of fur. One half sandy, the other black, dark brown, and silvery-grey.

~~~000~~~

The next morning, they awoke, and ran parallel to Cadvan and Darsor. Heading for Innail and it's forest.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully sooner rather than later. :)<br>And remember! Review! Cause... REVIEWS ARE ****_AWESOME!_**** Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

_I owe this update to my faithful readers who have continued to urge me to update. I_

_ apologize to all of you for not updating in over a year, yet I know excuses-even if valid- will not excuse me. I know my first excuse- having lost this chapter- has long disintigrated. Even though I never found the formerly written chapter, I re-started and am proud to say that this short chapter turned out better._

_Once again, thank you for staying with me through my lack of updating. Those of you who may still be following this, you might wish to consder re-reading this, as it has been a while._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Maerad trotted along, she and Keku were a coouple miles ahead of Cadvan and Darsor, occassionally one of them would slow down to see what the Bard was up to. As of now, it was her turn, thus, the reason she was going at such a slow pace.

Pausing to scratch an ear, she glanced to her left and noted the figure appearing on the road to her left. Sitting down, she curiously cocked her head to the side. It could not be Cadvan, as it was coming from the wrong direction.

Creeping forward, she crouched down and waited. The figure soon appeared to be Keku, running at a full-sprint, head and ears down, tail between his legs. Surprised, and a little worried, she went to step out to ask him the matter, but he flipped into the underbrush beside her and began to pant.

_~What is the matter?~ _She asked, helping to clear the sweat from his brow.

He rolled onto his back and continued panting. _~B-bad cre-creatures... A- ahead of- ...us.~_

_~What do you mean?~_

Keku rolled back over and sat up, looking her in the eye, he gained control of his breathing and began again. _~Bad creatures! I do not know what they are! But there is an army of them, ahead of us. I nearly ran into one of them before I realized they were there. The castle you spoke of... Innail, they plan to destroy it. There is no way to reach the forest of which you spoke...~_

Maerad sat there in shock. She couldn't believe it. Not only was there an army behind them, heading for Innail, but now she found out there was another _ahead_ of them? And by the way Keku spoke...

_~Is there a battle already occuring? Are they fighting the people?~_

Keku cocked an ear up, then it folded down again. _~Yes, a battle occurs. We can do nothing, Maerad, the best for us to do would be to flee before we are found.~_

_~No.~ _Maerad replied firmly, if anything, they were needed more now.

_~No?~ _Keku echoed, puzzled. _~Maerad, we cannot do a thing. We would be safe to return to my home, we can wait until the humans and creatures have fought, then we might return.~_

_~Keku...~ _Maerad began... From the day they had met, he had always believed her a wolf. But that was not always true. _~I have not always spoken true to you.~_

_~Excuse me?~ _He asked, face becoming quizzical.

_~I am not a true wolf. My past I told you was as I said, yet twisted. I was born a human, and have lived as a human for many years. Until a few months ago, that is. I am indeed known as Maerad of Pellinor, but I am the last surviving daughter of the city. The last human.~_

_~So... You lied?~_

Keku sounded extremely hurt. _~Why couldn't you just tell me the truth? And how do I know you are not just lying now? You look to be a wolf to me.~_

_~A valid point. However, I am not exactly sure of the reasons as to my transformation. One spirit, Ardina, gave me the ability to shift forms. Yet when I reached my friend... I was unable to shift back...~_

_~Did you attempt to mind-speak?~ _Keku asked curiously. It was still evident he felt hurt from her lie, yet his curiousity was overpowering it.

_~I did, yet to no avail. It seems as if a greater spirit than Ardina has an ulterior motive, that is what I hope, and that this other spirit is a good one. Ardina does not yet know the problem, she told me to be patient. I can but hope...~_

Keku pondered this all for a short while, then he got up and gave her a puzzled look. _~I understand you greater now; however I still ask you, why can we not go back? We may tell the Bard to go back as well. Then we all shall remain safe.~_

Maerad shook her head sadly. _~No Keku, despite however much I like your plan, we cannot go back.~_

_~Why not?_ He asked, frustration evident.

_~There is a Hull and wer army behind us as well. We are stuck between to armies now. Those behind us, I fear, are reinforcements. They are likely to destroy Innail, which has kept the current army at bay.~_

_~So you mean... this human city will crumple and fall beneath the new wave? Can we go anywhere?~_

Dispair became evident in his words.

Marerad gave him a warm smile, even as she felt equal dispair creep into her heart. _'No! I won't let this happen to another city. Not Innail. Cadvan will not be the last of his city.'_

Convinced that she would not allow another city to fall, she got up and shook herself casually. _~You should not worry Keku, I have an idea. But first, we will need to contact Cadvan and stall him from moving any further forward. How far ahead _is_ the other army?~_

_~Ten or twelve miles. What do you plan to do?~_

_~I am going to do some scouting. I will meet you and, hopefully, Cadvan- the Bard- here soon. I require you to stop him. If it is required, use force. But if anything, words are unnecessary. If he knows of me, this plan may not work.~_

_~Your wish, is my command.~ _He responded, cheekily.

Maerad grinned, glad that despite the grim situation, and her secrecy, he was still her friend and cheerful. _~I will see you soon. Farewell for now.~_

_~Farewell.~_

* * *

><p>Maerad loped in the direction of Innail. She had told Keku she had a plan, she knew what she was doing, how they were to get out of this mess. Yet in all actuallity, she had yet to figure that plan out.<p>

She hoped something would come to her as she scouted the castle and army. Yet as she went further and further along, she once again began to feel dispair. There was nothing they could do... Innail was doomed.

Sitting down, Maerad tried to think of some way they could either enter the city and help them or... or... _anything. _

Suddenly, she heard rustling from the bushes ahead of her; but before she could leap to her feet and hide, the creatures emerged. Creatures she, unfortunately knew very well.

A large group of wers.


	6. Chapter 6

Six

Keku trotted back along the way he and Maerad had come. Still, he could not believe all that had transpired within the last few minutes of his time with her...

Most of what she had told him had been a mere trick; yet even as he felt hurt course through his heart, he also felt understanding. Such a difficult situation she had been in! And even though she had not spoken of it, he knew her allowance for him to accompany her had been a way to keep him safe. If she had denied his request, he would have remained. The army that followed behind them would surely have discovered his den.

A burst of love and happiness broke into his heart, she was such a wonderful being! Even in the midst of such a sorrowful life, she remembered to help others.

He shook his tail happily, so caught up in his thoughts he nearly passed by the Bard, but was saved by the man's speaking.

Curious, he crept closer, wondering what the other spoke of. "...-arsor. I wish there was something I could have done. I simply do not know what to do now... She was told to be a mighty person- and that she was! Yet I feel... a child can never be strong enough to kill the-" Keku shook his head in annoyance. The man made no sense. What good was listening in on another's thoughts, when they were nonsensical?

Walking normally again, Keku trotted out to greet the man, Cadvan, or so he was told.

The horse whinnied, and the Bard fell silent. He could tell the man mistook him as Maerad for a moment, but soon took note of the difference in their coloring. Maerad had told him of her aiding the Bard escape the ruins - another act of selflessness - and how she now scouted ahead to find a change of path for her Bard to follow.

"Wolf, to what do I owe this pleasure?" The man asked, holding his horse in.

Keku sat down before the man, tilted a head to the side, then leapt to his feet and grinned.

The man quirked a brow, then glanced at the woods, evidently expecting something to happen, or for some other creature to appear. When there was no movement of any kind, he turned his attention back to the wolf. "You wish to play with me then? I apologize wolf, I am a busy man and am required at another place."

Keku sat down and paused to think. The man misinterpreted his movements. He had to keep in mind, the man before him could not shift shapes, nor did he know the wolf culture like Maerad. So wolf gestures would mean nothing to him.

Keku leapt to his feet when the Bard began to move his horse forward again. Thinking fast, Keku rememebered he could speak with his mind - though Maerad had not wanted him to contact the man this way, he felt it was his only route to take. Darting before the horse, he addressed the beast. _~Horse! We must speak!~_

Darsor halted and shook his head in annoyance. _~What is it with you wolves and running beneath my hooves?~_

Keku laughed inwardly at the comment, Maerad would have to tell him about _that_ story. _~A tale for another time; for now, you must take heed of my words.~_

_~And why would we do such a thing? How can we know there is no trap?~_ The horse scoffed at him.

Keku growled softly - an action that helped little, as the horse backed further away and the Bard placed a hand on his sword - in thought. _~Remember the she-wolf from the ruins of Pellinor, the one who aided you in your escape?~_

This had the snobby horse's attention. _~Yes. I remember, she saved us from being noticed by the army behind us... Where are you going with this?~_

_~She and I, we are a team of sorts; at the moment, you are our project. We are keeping you safe, protected from the evil creatures that have been sneaking through our lands. They are taking over our forests. Your group - along with many others - have the smell of Good and Light about you, all creatures are on the side of Light; we creatures have made a pact, and that pact is to keep as many Light-Bearers safe from the detection of the Dark.~_ Though, at the moment, what he had said was not true, Keku was quickly warming to his own half-truth; it was something worth exploring.

The horse turned to converse with its master for a few minutes before it turned to address him again. _~We will follow you, for now. If we sense any type of trick... be wary, for it will be _your _back I kick.~_

Keku nodded quickly in acknowledgement; this plan had better work.

* * *

><p>Limping back to the meeting place, Maerad considered the last few events. In less than an hour she had both <em>A)<em> fought a wer - if she had been able to surprise it, the fight would have been over much quicker - and _B)_ found a way to enter the castle. She now had a plan, and... an injured leg.

Truthfully, she was surprised she'd managed to be rid of the creature so lightly. Having no experience with fighting in this form - she'd learned back with the pack that everything wasn't merely instinct - she had fought with desperation and the skills she had learned from watching the dogs, back in Gilman's Cot, fight over small bits of food; even then, those fights had been more play than actually meant to injure.

As it was, the wer - had they always been that large? - managed to twist her leg in such a way that she was sure her ankle was sprained, if not fractured.

Unfortunately, if her newly-thought up plan was to work, she would require both Keku and Cadvan to be doing exactly as she bid them to. Knowing the both of them, they might hesitate or slow themselves down to give relief to her injury; Darsor would probably push them onward - being prey, he knew when a hurt was no reason to worry - or when the situation was so dire it must be ignored.

Maerad would not, within her conscience, hold the knowledge that a mere ankle was what caused her friends to fall prey to the creatures of the Dark, with their salvation a few spans away. Nay, she would have to hide the injury until, at a later time, the group of them was within the safe walls of Innail; maybe even, later than that, for she still must speak with Malgorn on the matter of her disability to change. Aye, a sprained ankle concerned her little when stacked beside the hill of larger problems she was faced with - _besides_ in this current form she had another three ankles, yet, that remained good and strong.

Even now... she had to apologize to Cadvan about her behavior in the Pass...

Decision made, Maerad determinedly stood up from where she was seated, and began to trot back towards where Keku and Cadvan should be. Every stab of pain was thwarted with an equally strong shield of resistence and love for Innail, she would _not _give in.

* * *

><p>The wolf had halted Darsor and Cadvan and hidden them within a small copse of trees. After making sure the two of them were going to remain where he placed them, he had run off to attend some task untold. Even now, Cadvan was unsure on the she-wolf's where-a-bouts, had it returned to its home after bidding them farewell at Pellinor? Or was it with them now, conversing with the he-wolf over their next move?<p>

Even as these questions with their unknown answers swirled about Cadvan's mind, one - more important, even, than that of Maerad's absence - overshadowed the lot of them. For what purpose did the creatures march on?

Amidst all of the general hub-bub over the sudden change of path, the meeting with the two wolves, and the worry over Maerad's absence - not in that specific order - Cadvan had not had the time to dwell upon the thought. But now, as he and Darsor were left alone to be hidden, he found his mind wandering. An army of wers, marching through the ruins of one school - with who knew how many Hulls, the Landrost possibly giving them aid - to the destruction of- oh by the _Light. _There was only one true reason for the army to be marching this way, and despite how hard he prayed it not to be so, Cadvan knew there lay no other possibility.

Oh the irony.

"Oh, by the Light- _No_." Cadvan gasped, placing a clenched fist to his chest. "Darsor... They march upon Innail." He whispered, eyes glazed over as he tried to think of any other reason they would be marching that way, _begging_ for another reason, yet finding none.

Darsor had swung his head around when Cadvan addressed him, and was currently attempting to calm the suddenly-frantic Bard, _~Cadvan you must be calm. Both you and I know that Innail has a strong defense, and with the number of Bards within...~_

"I know..." Cadvan sighed, pressing his palms against his eyes and rubbing, hard. "It's just... with all that has happened recently..." _Oh Maerad, where are you? _"Anything else would just be asking to much of me."

Before Darsor could reply, Keku entered the clearing slowly, glancing behind him before moving aside; the female wolf was still with them after all. _~Horse, relay what is said to your master.~_ The tawny creature ordered briskly, seating himself as he watched Maerad pass into sight. Darsor snorted with irritation, but nodded his assent.

Keku turned to Maerad, passing on the horse's agreement with a short nod of his head. _~You may speak.~_

_~Thank you Keku.~ _After collecting her thoughts for a moment - and ignoring the horrid pain that continued to throb within her ankle - Maerad began to outline the details of her plan.

She had thought it over carefully on her way back to her companions, then figured the details for her initial 'plan of attack' - so to speak.

After she finished explaining her plan, and Keku was done relaying it to the Darsor and Cadvan; the group set off.

* * *

><p>Cadvan had dismounted about an hour ago, as per the she-wolf's instructions. Evidently she had found a crumbled part of the School's walls opposite the gates and - therefore - opposite the Main Gates of Innail precisely where the following army of wers would attack. One thing that had piqued his interest and caused a question had been why their small group could not enter through the gates themselves; after all, the fifty-and-ten score were a little over a days ride behind them.<p>

His thought had been swiftly destroyed when the she-wolf - really now, calling her that was getting redundant, even in his own mind's eye - explained to him (through Keku and Darsor) that there were scouts placed around the castle waiting for any change; if they were to just waltz into the front gates, the wers stationed there would set up an attack (premature, as it was) and charge through the open gates - how did she know that the gates were slow to open and close? It wasn't as if wolves should spend all day watching the gates and noting their weaknesses... was it?

Anyhow. After dismounting he was to follow Keku, the tawny one, across various terrain that lead away from the road. The she-wolf had gone ahead, clearing the path for them - Darsor especially - and keeping an eye out for enemies.

* * *

><p>Wers.<p>

A whole quad of them.

Wers were blocking their path to the gap.

Maerad's hackles raised in her fury.

She couldn't _endanger_ Cadvan by leading him this way; yet any _other_ way would require crossing open ground, something she would _never_ dare to do - not with the massive army preparing to approach the School. They would be spotted too quickly, ensuring an immeadiate capture, and a probable death.

So that only led to one conclusion. Maerad had to distract the group, lead them away from the path she was creating; she could not tell any of those that followed, either; to trouble them would cause them to argue with her, and if they argued... precious time would be wasted.

Hurriedly, she traced her trail back to where the slower human set the pace. Drawing beside Keku, she quickly gave him directions. _~I created a path all the way to a small clearing; just beyond the crooked tree will be a scraggle of dead branches, burrow your way through and there will be a damp patch of dirt beside a wall.~_

_~What of the horse?~_

_~He will be able to follow your trail through the branches. Now when you reach this spot, Cadvan must participate.~_

_~What shall I tell him to do?~_

_~There is a pile of loosened stones, I managed to shove them back in place after my find earlier, but I believe I pushed them too hard. Cadvan must remove the stones; once the first few are out, larger ones should come undone rather quickly. Darsor will have to scramble in, there is a cavern inside which he will fit.~_

_~Alright... and where are you going?~ _Keku was nowhere near an idiot, Maerad was planning something...

_~I am going to go back to where we came from, I want to see how far back the creatures following us are.~_ Maerad lied through her teeth, grimacing inwardly as the deception left a bad taste on her tongue ...she was keeping them safe; yet it felt only as an excuse, and not a valid reason.

_~Okay... you will come back as swiftly as possible, yes?~_

Maerad smiled softly at him. _~I promise.~_

* * *

><p>She had turned away from Keku after their talk, trotted past Cadvan and Darsor, and disappeared into the foliage behind them. After going about twenty cubits, she then circled back, cantered parallel to her previous path, and sucessfully passed her companions without their notice.<p>

Speeding up, she found herself at the clearing a short time later. The wers were prowling around, far too close to the hidden hole in Innail's walls for her liking. Preparing herself for battle, she leapt into the clearing and attacked a solitary wer.

Instantaneously, every wer turned to regard the fight before charging her. Maerad darted out of their way in just the nick of time; she growled at the group, slowly backing away, leading them further east, away from the clearing.

After a few yards of skulking backwards, she leapt forward and bit the closest wer on the neck, and succeeded in ripping its throat apart - not without injury to herself, mind you, as another wer managed sieze her with its claws and pull mightily - she felt a pop in her neck that nearly caused her to release her hold on the other's neck. Fortunately, for her, the pull had sunk her teeth deeply into the wer's neck and sufficiently destroy its supply of oxygen, causing it to fall into its final death throes before falling limp.

Ignoring the rancid flavor in her mouth, Maerad released the being and turned to face the remaining three in the group. The one who had grabbed her was suffering from a deep cut from her claws, a hit she held no recollection of making, whilst the other two were slowly closing on her, there breath foul and strong, dark eyes glimmering in hatred and glee. Knowing she held their attention, and that she had better act on it now before they had the plan to call a Hull over, Maerad bounded out of the clearing, setting a pace that made her slow enough for the wers to keep up, yet slow enough so they would not give up easily.

/\/\/\/\/\

After what felt like hours of the pace - yet could not have been more than a few minutes - Maerad put a burst of speed into her stride that gave her enough headway for her to spin around and face her pursuers - _hackles raised, teeth bared, ears back_ - prepared to rip them apart.

One of them cackled before leaping at her, club raised and grin in place. Maerad waited one extra second, before leaping in the air to the left where she twisted her body - _just so_ - in order to land facing the back of the surprised creature. Using her powerful haunches, she sprung forward onto the creature's back - _claws digging, scratching; fangs biting, tearing _- and held on.

The other two wer laughed at their comrade's yelling before hefting their weapons and closing in on Maerad. Hearing -_ smelling, feeling, tasting_ - the group coming closer, Maerad doubled her attempts to destroy the creature she held onto - _kill, kill, kill_. One of the wers went to hit the wolf, but its weapon was avoided by her alertness - well that and the fact that the wer she was on was flailing - and hit the thing beneath her instead, causing it to slump beneath her.

_Fear, hurt, question_ - the wer behind her had practically killed its brethren with only one soldid hit, yet after the numerous laceration she had dealt the same creature...

_Sssssss_ - Maerad rolled to the side -_ssssssswish-__**nk**__!_ Horrified, she saw the bludgeon connect with the spot she had previously lain upon, effectively killing the other wer.

_Fear, fear..._**_determination_ **- ignoring her panicking senses Maerad swiftly darted away from the whistling weapons and hid within the brush - _watching, waiting_. The wers, not having seen which bush she hid within, began to search for her, their manic glee not dampened by the painful demise of their third wer.

Crouching lower - _hiding, fearing, waiting_ - Maerad watched one wer, in particular, which was slowly drawing near to her. Oh _luck_ how the other had gone to the far side of the area! And the solitary one was the one with the bludgeon, if she killed _this one_ the other would be easy. Snapping her mouth open, Maerad went for its throat, repeating the same tactic she had used while killing the wers back in Pellinor.

Unfortunately, as successful as she was destroying the beast beneath her - _blood, __**frenzy**__, destroy_ - she was not prepared for the animalistic instincts which kicked into her, causing her to _enjoy_ the death of the thing beneath her, and thus, forget about the other similar beast.

A hissing sound was the only warning Maerad received, before feeling an intense pain bloom in her back, forcing her into the carcass of the shredded wer. She howled in pain, attempting to move away from the creature's swinging weapon; again it hit her, now on the side.

The _pain_!

Hurting horribly, Maerad forced herself up, just managing to escape the third hit that would have, undeniabley, crushed her skull. Unfortunately, the pain in her back was too great, she _could not move further_! Whimpering in pain, her claws scrabbled at the dirt - _the pain, the pain, the pain_ - as she searched desperately for something - _anything_ - to help her in this battle.

Nay, it was no longer a battle for her, but a desperate escape attempt, one - she felt - would fail...

The wer snagged her by the scruff of her neck and dragged her towards its face. It grinned wickedly at her, pulling out a dagger with glee; but then it took note of the weapon of her second victim at its feet, a bludgeon would do nicely...

A grunted argument soon began with itself, its gutteral language foreign to her; yet as it continued to argue, realization dawned upon her, it had _forgotten_ about her! Gasping in pain - _flee, run, hide_ - Maerad began to scramble away. But oh, how fate was against her on this day, for the wer saw her attempt at escape, and grabbing a weapon - which on the off-chance, _just so happened_ to be the bludegeon - threw it at her, effectively _shattering_ her right-rear leg.

The pain was too much for her, and so, Maerad - of Pellinor, apprentice to Cadvan of Lirigon, and daughter of Milana - was swallowed by a fog of darkness, and the bliss of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>As the tawny wolf paced back-and-forth in frustration, Cadvan watched, noting the creature's growing stress.<p>

Obviously it had to do with the female wolf, who had left about an hour previous back in the direction they had come. The tawny wolf - er, Keku - didn't bring up the departure, nor had he seemed as though he were ever going to explain it to Cadvan and Darsor. Which had originally brought up the idea that the female was done, she had helped where she could, and thus had gone back towards her home, content to leave the Bard with a much more local wolf.

That idea was quickly thrown to the wolves - oh _wow_ - when _Keku_ had gone from determined and knowledgeable, to worried and on the edge of, possible, panic. A panic which had started at the sight of wer, torn apart by... well, initially Cadvan would have said by its very own brethren, but Keku's reaction had changed his mind fairly quickly.

Despite having guessed the reason for Keku's worries, Cadvan felt the need to Speak with the creature, if not to distract the creature, then to fill Cadvan's curiousity. _~Wolf, er... Keku.~_ Startled at the sudden connection, Keku halted in his pacing to glance at Cadvan in slight confusion. Shrugging his shoulders, the creature sat down - still facing the Bard - and inquired on what the Bard wanted.

Now that Cadvan held the wolf's attention, he reverted to normal speech. "What causes you such great stress? The she-wolf, where has she disappeared to?"

_~I... My companion traveled back to see how far away the army behind us was... she should not be taking so long.~ _Keku lowered his head onto his paws._~We should continue on through the path, she will be able to catch our scent fairly easy, I should think.~ _Even then, knowing the she-wolf could follow them so easy, the Tawny hesitated.

Cadvan decided perhaps further encouragement was necessary. _"_It does not look as if there are many seperate pathways." He nodded towards the twisting tunnel ahead of them.

Keku looked back out of the hole sadly, before turning around and giving his response to the Bard. They would continue on, if only so Maerad would have a trail to follow - she was not required to figure _everything_ out. She would come, because she promised she would. Besides, she was smart enough _not_ to catch any of the creature's notice should they be closer than expected.

Maerad was safe. Now Keku just had to make himself believe that.

* * *

><p>Everything hurt.<p>

Pain wreaked havoc upon her body.

Stabbing, burning, wounding... -_ hurting, hurting, __**hurting**_.

Dying.

No, no; not dying - _not dying!_

Everything went black.

/\/\/\/\/\

_Hurt, hurt, hurt._

Movement was impossible_ - must, must... return, help, help, Cadvan..._

Darkness enveloped her raging mind once again.

00-00-00

Years were passing, yet all she could do was lie there _- waiting, hurting, dying_ - and stare at the decimated creature beside her _- hurt, hurt, hurt_.

What was she doing here -_ hurting, fading, __**pain**_ - lying on the ground? _Must, must, help, help_ - her friends were waiting for her they needed her to _- help, help, must, __**pain**_ - help them into the School.

Everything was numb -_ nothing, nothing, __**bliss**_...

/\/\/\/\/\

Maerad was floating, yet tied to the ground; she was flying and swooping, yet could not leave her form - oh how she _yearned_ to be free.

But... but - _Cadvan, help, help_ - she had forgotten; how could she _forget_?

_Crashing, falling, **pain **_- the floating vanished as she woke again... But the anguish was gone, she could not feel any of the hurts she was plagued with.

Cadvan.

Adrenaline rushed through her exhausted body.

Struggling to roll over, she bumped into something squishy, - flies buzzed up in a massive swarm - startled, she glanced at the object and nearly purged the contents of her stomach. Covered in lacerations - _claws, teeth_ - the shell of her last assailant was quickly blanketed in flies again.

She stared in revulsion and incomprehension.

Everything came back.

Reeling with the memories, her consciousness was overloaded quickly, Maerad slumped over and fainted once more.

/\/\/\/\/\

She had managed to haul herself to her four feet, eyes cast away from the carcass she had ripped into, subconscience hiding the memories deep into her brain where they never would be found again.

Her first step took forever; her second was just as hard, but not as long; her third felt horrible, but she was gaining strength. By the time she had passed the four wer bodies, she was able to walk at a moderately slow pace - although she _did_ have to stop on occasion for a moment to breathe.

Ahead of her... she had at least one league to go. One step at a time, Maerad, just take one step at a time.

* * *

><p>The further in the group went, the smaller the tunnel had gotten; at one point, Darsor had been physically incapable of fitting through a particularly thin gap; Cadvan had refused to continue, initially, claiming that he was not going to leave Darsor behind to starve in a cave.<p>

Thankfully, the horse had managed to convince him that it would be fine by itself, and if it were to require Cadvan's aid, it could always call out to him in the Speech. Added to that, Keku had promised that he would return every now and then to check on Darsor, which also served as a way to make sure Maerad would be able to follow their trail - _where was she_?

* * *

><p>Bleeding paw prints led all the way to a collection of scraggley bushes against the side of a massive stone wall; darkness hid any other visible signs of passage, but it was apparent that whatever creature has passed there did not come back out, for the amount of blood showed a weakening beast, one that would surely fall unconcious - indeed, it may have already.<p>

Further in the passage, beyond the ability of mortal eyes, the paw prints did continue, despite the obvious struggle of each step. Whatever creature that passed by here, aye, it was filled with some type determination, some powerful drive forcing it onward.

* * *

><p>A Bard was walking along the main street, various thoughts warring against one another, when the ground beneath him seemed to shift, wobbling, he tried to keep his balance, yet only managed to pitch forward. Thrusting his arms out, he caught his body - despite the jarring pain that rushed all the way from his arms to his shoulders, he was immensely relieved to find his face still intact.<p>

Grumbling lightly, he rolled over, only to be met with a head - _a head?_ - popping out of the ground from where he previously stood - _it was a wolf!_

He could only gape as it leapt out of the hole and slowly walked over to him, a soft rumble emitting from its throat, ears flattening back on its head.

* * *

><p><em>Well it's been quite some time, hasn't it. Oh, a good 13 months, precisely. I made today my deadline about... two weeks ago and, with a little bit of research and a whole lot of elbow grease, I did it.<em>

_I am proud to say that I have made a resoltuion to have this finished by the end of the year. All you lovely Pellinor fans will have at least one active Pellinor story this year. And ho! Is it just me, or is there another book coming out entitled Cadvan, anyone else looking forward to that?_

_I'll continue to update, my lovelies, they may be sporadic and far between, but they will **exist**. _

_Words: 4,565  
>TimeDate: 9:50Pm, 1/12/2014_


End file.
